


Текила-бум

by Anuk_sama



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuk_sama/pseuds/Anuk_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все началось с твитта @EvanLysacek: Hey Olympic Fans... If you're in the NYC area, come visit me at the @CitiEveryStep Union Square branch tomorrow... from 11:30a - 1:30p, - и ответа от Вити: Nice to meet you last night @EvanLysacek ! Enjoy your stay in NYC ✈. Как из этого получилось то, что получилось, до сих пор остается загадкой:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Текила-бум

Юзуру заворожено смотрит, как Натали берет со стеклянного блюдца дольку лимона, проводит ею по шее и щедро сыпет на влажную кожу из солонки. И смеется заливисто, прикрывая ладонью глаза, будто ей на самом деле стыдно. Макс слизывает соль с подставленной шеи, опрокидывает в себя текилу и тянется к губам Натали, кусая зажатый между ними ломтик. Юзуру переводит взгляд на поднос с блюдцем и стройным рядом наполненных стопок и тянется за крайней левой, той, что ближе всего к нему.  
\- Нет! – моментально реагирует Джонни, возмущенно выхватывает текилу из его рук и отставляет подальше от него.  
\- Это предложение? – улыбается Джереми, рассматривая поставленную прямиком перед ним стопку.  
Джонни переводит на него взгляд, приподнимает бровь и ухмыляется.  
\- Ну, рискни.  
Джереми вздергивает подбородок и решительно тянется за лимоном. Джонни всем видом показывает, что он тут ни при чем и вообще происходящее никак его не касается, и остается неподвижным, когда Джереми подносит тонкий ломтик к его шее.  
\- Подождите! Я хочу это снять, - вскакивает со своего места Натали.  
\- Точно, - воодушевленно соглашается Джереми и оттягивает лямку джонниной майки, чтобы смочить лимонным соком основание шеи.  
\- Мой муж неревнив, - холодно произносит Джонни, и Джереми замирает.  
\- О. Вообще-то, я хотел передать привет Эвану.  
Джонни поворачивается к нему, смотрит пристально и, откинув голову, низко смеется.  
\- Снимай, - командует он Натали и фирменным движение плеча из «Покерфейс» спускает лямку ниже, придвигается к Джереми, забирая у него лимон, и, выгнув шею, картинно ведет по ней лимонным ломтиком. Тянется за солонкой и пару раз взмахивает ею над смоченной кожей. Джереми невольно заглядывается и дышит чуть тяжелее, но выдать его могут разве что раздувающиеся крылья носа, и в темноте клуба вряд ли кто сможет это заметить. Он подхватывает стопку, склоняется и проводит языком по кисло-соленой коже с едва заметным горьковатым привкусом парфюма, и останавливает себя прежде, чем желание прикусить мочку аккуратного уха станет непреодолимым. Резко выдыхает и залпом выпивает текилу, и на мгновение забывает вдохнуть, глядя на ломтик лимона, торчащий из поблескивающих губ, и, зажмурившись будто из-за напитка, склоняется вперед, и впивается зубами в сочную дольку, на долю секунды касаясь чужого рта. А потом смотрит в камеру телефона и ухмыляется:  
\- Ты многое теряешь, Эван!  
Совсем рядом Джонни снова заливается смехом, прикрываясь ладонями, и машет Натали:  
\- Стоп! Не надо это постить!  
\- Ты прав, - соглашается Джереми. – Это слишком жестоко. Пошли ему мэйл с видео.  
Джонни смотрит на него как-то странно, оценивающе, а потом ловко цепляет с блюдца лимон и манит Джереми тонким пальцем:  
\- Твоя очередь.


End file.
